


CEO of angst-

by fiv_e



Category: Detroit: Become Human, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags will be added eventually.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiv_e/pseuds/fiv_e
Summary: i literally have no clue where i am going with this fic but i may just make different chapters and scenarios with TUA characters x reader and dbh x reader or etc. but i don’t know for now so please don’t mind this but feel free to read!and this is a 12 year old girl writing a fanfiction so it may not be up to your speed or type of writing just yet, but i apologize for that. :)btw i am very angsty in most of my fics and any ideas would definitely be appreciated!
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **THESE CHAPTERS ARE ALL FROM SEPARATE SITUATIONS**

Being a new detective at the DPD was hard but also easy at the same time too. Surprisingly you fit right in your own way pretty easily.

And there was a new android that came in a week later. He calls himself RK900 but You do like to call him Nines and he seems fine with that.

He is also a little bit cold to people especially Detective Reed but it wasn’t really your business to find out that reason. But you could deal with it, you knew how to take a lot of stuff in.

Heh.

_**(Time pass, about 3-4 months and you guys become friends and work partners.)** _

Being at the precinct early and before most of the detectives even come to work has its perks. Like getting a nice cup coffee without Gavin annoying the shit out of you.

And this morning you barely slept after a nightmare about your mom passing away in a crash.. for some reason you just had anxiety after your dad passed away and you were protective over your mom and she is getting older and you are not ready to think of it. But she has a lot more time.

Well when you got to the precinct and got your coffee the person you least expected to come to you early in the morning was Nines. And for a second you thought you were going to have to beat some ass but you calmed down after seeing Nines face.

”Morning Nines.” You said a bit surprised.

”Good morning Detective L/N.” Nines replied.

”I told you Nines, You can call me (Y/N)!” You said with a chuckle.

”I know, it’s just more formal for work.”

”Yeah, but it’s like fuckin’ 6am and almost nobody is here right now.” You laughed.

”Okay, Y/N!” Nines exclaimed.

After your coffee was finished, you decided to go to your desk and start work for the day, with Nines following behind you.

* * *

**_(Time passed, 2 hours)_ **

“Detective L/N?” Nines randomly asked. 

You, stuck in your work as always actually 2 seconds away from falling asleep, looked at Nines and yawned “Yeah?” 

“Did you sleep at all last night? You have been a lot more slower with your work today, and have light bags under your eyes. And you literally look like your about to fall asleep on your terminal.” Nines replied with a small smirk.

”I’m just fucking peachy Nines.”

Nines just stared at you destined to really know what’s going on behind your bullshit.

”Okay, Okay, I just had a little nightmare and I wasn’t able to go back to sleep. Happy now?” You said in a rude tone.

Nines just hummed and frowned a little bit. He can’t lie, you could go through anything and still make it out okay but he hasn’t ever seen this vulnerable side of you before. It’s kinda new... and sad.

But it will all be alright, Nines would make sure of it. 

He recently has felt this new emotion for you but he couldn’t describe it even as a deviant. The closest description he could get from is database is the feeling of wanting to protect someone from anything and loving them more than you love yourself. Love. 

Oh man, this is gonna be a hell of a ride as Nines feelings for you go up the roof. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is torture and vivid descriptions of killing people in this chapter/scenario.

Dating a 16 year old spatial jumping, time traveling assassin also has its disadvantages. Like getting kidnapped at 2 am while Five went to Griddys for a quick coffee so he could finish his equations and get better at his powers.

Even still his jumps sometimes don’t work or the equations go haywire. It’s difficult.

But when Five jumped home to his bed to see you weren’t in it, he internally started panicking and thinking of the worse scenarios but he stayed calm and called out for you to see if you were anywhere in the Hargreeves house.   
  
But he got no reply.   
  
So he jumped back to his room and texted you asking where you were and what were you doing because he was starting to get really anxious at the moment. 

The text was read a minute after Five sent the message and then 2 minutes later he got a text back, but it was a video. But what he saw made his heart stop.

You were barely conscious with bruises and scars all over you and on the left side of your forehead you could see that you got hit pretty badly by the amount of blood that was on your face.

And the scariest part is that the recorder was The Handler. And whenever she asked where Fives whereabouts were to you, you would just giggle lowly, Five thinks it could be some drug that made you pass out and unaware of your surroundings.

And whenever you didn’t give them the correct answer, you would get tortured, in many types of ways. And you didn’t take most of it well. But you tried to stay calm. But Five knew. It broke him.

Rewatching the video looking around the surroundings, he recognized it so fast he jumped in 2 seconds to the back of the commission.

Looking at your drugged and bloody face filled him with sadness and then with a wild rage, and then looking to your left he saw Hazel and Cha-cha both bloodied behind you too. And that’s when he fucking lost it.   
  
Seeing flares of red, he shot Hazel in the stomach and Cha-cha in the shoulder and The Handler pulled her gun out and put it in front of you and that’s when Five stopped and put his own gun to The Handlers head. 

“Don’t. Touch. Her.” Five said sternly.

The Handler just laughed and said “That’s too bad. This has to be do-“ Five shot her in the head and killed Hazel and Cha-cha too. He knew the Handler will be back but this time Five will protect you.

Looking at your barely conscious state he ran to you and untied you out of the chair and that’s when you randomly perked up and ran to the corner of the room and cried quietly, “Just stop. Don’t hurt me. I don’t know where Five is.”

And that’s what made Five fucking sob, he wasn’t holding it in anymore. “H-hey, it’s just me, I wouldn’t hurt you baby.” And that’s when you looked up with so much hope before you fainted from blood loss, but Five caught you in time.

Holding you and jumping to the Hargreeves mansion, Five ran inside with you and called Grace.

“Mom!” Five screamed, knowing that Grace would be the safest bet if he wanted you live. He fought back tears as he saw you, barely breathing in Fives arms as Grace made her way downstairs. Reginald may have said that she was nothing more than a robot, void of emotions, but fear and worry were evidently shown on her face as she saw you looking so lifeless.

“Bring her upstairs.” She simply said before going upstairs, everyone else coming to see the commotion going on and followed their mother immediately.

* * *

“Maybe you should take him to his room” Five heard Diego say to someone. He was still groggy after falling asleep beside your bed. He had been there holding her hand in hopes that’d she would slap his hand away like she did when they were best friends when he would -constantly- annoy her but she remained unconscious the entire time. 

Lifting his head up from the side of the bed he was met with your sleeping figure. “She should wake up soon, luckily no damage to any internal organs were made but she did lose a lot of blood and is quite malnourished,” Grace said as she went to push a stray piece of hair off your face and cupping her cheek. The atmosphere in the room was thick with silence and sadness. 

“C’mon Five, go to your room and rest, I can look after her,” Diego offered as he made his way to Five’s seat placing his hands on his shoulders in an attempt of comfort. Looking back at his girlfriend then at Diego he reluctantly stood up and teleported to his room.

Behind the closed door did he finally allow the tears the flow freely down his face as he brought his knees up to his chest. After so long of being stuck in the future and the apocalypse being stopped he thought that you and him were going to be alright.

But the Handler always does otherwise. And this time you had to pay the price for his actions and Five doesn’t know how to apologize or even feel anymore. This isn’t a forgivable thing, in his opinion. 

He never wanted it to happen but it’s alright now, you are alive and resting and that’s all he could ever ask for. And Five will know now that his number 1 priority is you when it comes to The Handler. At first he thought she wanted nothing to do with you. But it was otherwise.

* * *

It felt like days since he brought you back to the Academy and Grace’s care and still, you never woke up. Of course he didn’t lose hope, he knew you were stronger and would wake up soon. Soon. He almost broke down thinking about what must have happened to you for you to be in this state. Like the whole thing. 

“Five!” He heard from upstairs scream, pulling him out of his thoughts. Teleporting upstairs he entered the room you had been in ever since he brought you back to the academy. Looking past Grace, Diego, Allison and Klaus he saw you. Practically pushing everyone out of his way he engulfed you in a hug.

“I’m sorry I left, if I didn’t leave you wouldn’t have got hurt and or even have to deal with the Handler, I’m so so sorry Y/N,” Five cried into your shoulder, still hugging you. You never saw Five cry, no one has. But seeing him cry right now made your heart ache and yourself cry, you hated seeing people cry.

Pulling away after a while he placed a kiss on the top of your head, moving back a little so the Hargreeves siblings could hug you.

“You’re safe now love.” Five said quietly enough for only you to hear as he pulled you into a another hug. It was nice to be back with the Hargreeves family and Five, even though they drove you insane most of the time, you wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests??


End file.
